


Время встречи

by Jero3000



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Шерлок получает таинственные послания без подписи. Небольшая цепь подсказок ведет к одному человеку.





	Время встречи

— Шерлок, тебе письмо. — Миссис Хадсон, заглянувшая в комнату, выглядела взбудоражено. 

— Отправьте его в камин, — бросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от микроскопа. 

— Но, Шерлок, оно без подписи! Я подумала... 

— Дайте сюда, — он нервно протянул руку. — Живее.

Как только конверт оказался в руке, Шерлок понял, что это больше похоже на новое дело, нежели на простое письмо. Плотная, но при этом не жесткая бумага, адрес, написанный легким, уверенным почерком, чернила явно не из дешевых. «Мистеру Холмсу». Для непосвященного человека это письмо могло показаться забавным розыгрышем, а особо мнительные личности могли бы увидеть в нем угрозу для жизни, но только не Шерлок. Кое-что выдавало отправителя с головой, а именно – запах пудры и аромат духов. Он мог бы определить, какой именно пудрой пользовалась отправительница, сколько лет духам, но зачем, если он прекрасно понял, от кого это письмо. В конце концов, это был единственный аромат, который запомнился ему не только в связи с расследованием. Отнюдь не в связи с расследованием. 

Шерлок лениво потянулся за ножом для писем и вскрыл конверт отточенным движением.

— Черт, — только и смог прошептать он, когда увидел в самом конце надреза зазубрину. Он не мог поверить в то, что рука, привычная к более кропотливым операциям, дрогнула, вскрывая какое-то несчастное письмо. Пусть даже и отправленное Той Женщиной. 

Она, как всегда, была немногословна. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур. Из конверта выпала небольшая фотокарточка, на обороте которой все тем же летящим почерком было написано: «Тут красиво». Шерлок отставил микроскоп в сторону, положил на стол конверт и фотографию и принялся изучать их. На фото определенно был интерьер ресторана. Вероятно, чуточку более дорогого, чем могла бы себе позволить женщина, скрывшаяся в Америке по программе защиты свидетелей, но кто знал, какие козыри она скрывала в рукаве? Почтовый штемпель ожидаемо оказался американским. 

— Новое дело? — Джон появился внезапно и теперь тоже смотрел на разложенные перед Шерлоком конверт и фотографию. На самом деле, Джон не был мастером внезапных появлений, а уж бесшумным его и вовсе нельзя было назвать. Шерлок обычно узнавал его, когда Джон поднимался по лестнице, но не в этот раз. Шерлок настолько увлекся своеобразной открыткой, что элементарно не услышал, как друг поднялся в комнаты. 

— Скорее, небольшой ребус от старой знакомой. 

Джон непонимающе уставился на фото. 

— Наверное, это очень богатая знакомая, которой ты помог спасти сокровища? 

— С чего ты взял? — Шерлок позволил себе скептически ухмыльнуться.

— Шерлок, она может позволить себе пообедать в Маса, и при этом пишет о том, что там красиво. То есть ни блюда, ни цены ее давно не поражают. 

— На самом деле, я спас единственное ее сокровище. Пожалуй, самое ценное. 

— Так это приглашение? — Джон выглядел удивленным. — В самый дорогой ресторан Нью-Йорка?

— Нет. Не думаю. Забудь, — отмахнулся Шерлок и швырнул письмо с конвертом в ящик стола. 

В самом деле, не говорить же Джону, что Та Женщина достаточно часто приглашала его на ужин, и он с завидной регулярностью отвечал ей отказом. Впрочем, задумываться о том, почему она вновь вспомнила о нем, Шерлок не стал, предпочтя вернуться к своим делам. 

***

— Шерлок, тебе опять письмо! — миссис Хадсон была явно напугана. — Без подписи. Может, тебе стоит поговорить с Лестрейдом?

— Пожалуй, это последнее, о чем я собираюсь говорить с Лестрейдом, — неожиданно для самого себя Шерлок улыбнулся, с легкостью перемахнул через диван и выхватил у миссис Хадсон конверт. 

— Но Шерлок… — удивленно протянула та, но он лишь принялся подталкивать ее в спину. 

— Право, не о чем беспокоиться, дорогая миссис Хадсон. Тем более, сейчас вернется Джон, вы сможете опять пожаловаться ему на свое бедро — я слышал, утром вы снова прихрамывали. 

Миссис Хадсон не особо возмущалась, и уже через пару мгновений Шерлок принялся изучать конверт. Парижский штемпель, другие чернила, бумага чуть дороже, чем в предыдущий раз. Эта Женщина явно складывала конверты самостоятельно, что не могло не польстить Шерлоку. Рука вновь дрогнула, вскрывая конверт, но Шерлок ничуть не удивился этому. Разве что, может, был в некотором раздражении.

— Ле Мори? – в ужасе воскликнул Джон, заставший Шерлока за столом через час. — Шерлок, это одно из самых дорогих заведений не то, что в Париже — в мире! Твоя знакомая…

— Невероятно мне благодарна, знаю, — бросил Шерлок, а про себя добавил: «И уже перебралась через Атлантику».

— Я бы на твоем месте не отказывал ей, — протянул Джон.

— Это не приглашение, — произнес Шерлок по слогам с нескрываемым раздражением. 

— А что? Отчет? Довольно странно, ты не находишь?

— Вполне в ее духе, — отчеканил Шерлок и бросил второе письмо в тот же ящик, где покоилось первое. 

— А…

— Как только это станет приглашением, я примусь над ним раздумывать. А сейчас, прости, я занят.

Джон пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты. 

*** 

— И долго он так? — спросил Майкрофт, чуть поморщившись. Из комнаты Шерлока доносились тоскливые мелодии, а скрипка уже совершенно расстроилась, что, впрочем, не мешало Шерлоку ее истязать. 

— Уже неделю. После того, как он не получил письма, — миссис Хадсон вздохнула и посмотрела за окно. 

— Письма? – Майкрофт чуть вздернул бровь. 

— Да, в этом месяце ему пришло уже два письма без подписи. 

— И с какой периодичностью?

— Неделя, — буркнул Джон. — Он не подает виду, но прождал письмо всю предыдущую неделю, а теперь впал в апатию. Он играет целыми днями и почти не выходит из комнаты. 

— В последний раз он так страдал, когда… — миссис Хадсон вздохнула.

— Ну конечно! — Джон вскочил со стула, позабыв о ноющей с самого утра ноге. — Старая знакомая, которой он помог спасти самую большую ценность. Ирэн Адлер! Он спас ей жизнь, а какое сокровище может быть дороже?

— Но что она хочет? — произнесла в пространство миссис Хадсон.

— Чего бы она ни хотела, мои люди могут… — начал Майкрофт, но был бесцеремонно перебит.

— Майкрофт Холмс! Не смейте лезть в жизнь Шерлока. Он и так тоскует, и я близка к тому, чтобы…

Звук дверного звонка прервал пылкую тираду миссис Хадсон. Джон бросился открывать.

На пороге стоял мальчишка, судя по всему, беспризорник. Он протягивал Джону небольшую коробку.

— Посылка для мистера Холмса, — звонко сообщил он, всунул свою ношу в руки огорошенного Джона и умчался. 

— Кто там? – раздался с лестницы голос Шерлока.

— Сказали, что посылка для тебя. Я думаю, там может быть взрывчатка или что-то в этом роде, так что я бы не стал… — Джон замолк на полуслове, когда Шерлок выхватил коробочку у него из рук и уставился на нее, как на восьмое чудо света. Или на единственное — Джон не был уверен, что Семь чудес света интересовали Шерлока. Ни слова не говоря, он умчался вверх по лестнице. Миссис Хадсон вздрогнула от того, как громыхнула дверь комнаты. 

*** 

Шерлок даже не пытался скрыть дрожания пальцев, когда развязывал тонкую атласную ленту на коробочке. Внутри оказались старомодные часы с цепочкой, небольшой ключ – и все. Записки не было, как не было и фотографии. Непосвященному могло бы показаться, что подарок не имеет смысла. Но только не Шерлоку. 

— Ключ, — произнес он в пустоту комнаты. — Она дает мне понять, что ключ должен отпереть дверь, но какую? Выполнен достаточно дорого, но, к сожалению, уже истрепался. Он довольно часто используется. На ключе бирка — гостиничный номер, не иначе. Слишком вычурно для обычной гостиницы, тем более, она уже намекнула, что живет на широкую ногу. Необходимо что-то дорогое, что-то пафосное. Теперь часы.

Он нажал небольшую кнопку, и крышка часов с тихим щелчком открылась. На внутренней поверхности с легкостью читалась свежая гравировка: «Не опоздайте, мистер Холмс». Часы показывали около двух часов ночи, однако настенные указывали на то, что уже пятый час пополудни. Более того, секундная стрелка не двигалась. 

— Что ж, интересный метод сообщить мне назначенное время. Но место, место! 

Он схватился за голову и принялся ходить кругами по комнате. 

— Думай, Шерлок, думай! У тебя меньше двенадцати часов!

***

Дверь открылась тихо, и Шерлок ступил на мягкий палас. Эта Женщина стояла посреди номера абсолютно обнаженная. Увидев Шерлока, она изогнула ядовито-красные губы в легкой улыбке.

— Я верила в вас, мистер Холмс. Надеюсь, последняя подсказка оказалась интересной.

— Бесспорно, — он кивнул. — Однако же вы точно дали понять, что прибыли с другого континента, а значит «Интерконтиненталь» более чем очевиден. Впрочем, не спорю, сначала я искал подсказку в коробке. 

— Долго?

— Целую вечность – полных пять минут. 

— А главная подсказка? — она подошла к нему вплотную. — То, зачем вы здесь.

— Здесь прохладно, — Шерлок снял пиджак и набросил его на плечи Женщины. — И будет прохладно, пока вы не объясните, где крылись еще тайны. Потому что я их не увидел. 

— Неужели, мистер Холмс? И Ле Мори, и Маса славятся своими блюдами из морепродуктов. В особенности мне нравятся устрицы. Знаете ли, положительно влияют на мужскую силу. Уверена, вы не нуждаетесь в стимуляторах, мистер Холмс, но другого способа намекнуть я не видела.

Шерлок сжал ее запястье в пальцах. Снова учащенный пульс. Впрочем, он и сам не мог похвастаться выдержкой в этот момент.

— Я успел достаточно понять вас, мисс Адлер, и знал о цели вашего приглашения. Так что в этом намеке смысла не было. 

Эта Женщина улыбнулась и провела пальцами по краю воротника его рубашки.

— Тогда не медлите, мистер Холмс. У вас есть прекрасный шанс победить меня. 

— Поверьте, я им воспользуюсь, — прошептал он и отбросил в сторону шарф.


End file.
